Brother
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: A new foster child isn't a surprise, but a foster boy is. The Loud girls are all excited to finally have a brother, but something's not quite right with Lincoln.
1. Lori

He is literally so weird.

Perhaps that's not entirely fair – mom and dad are keeping most of his history private and warned them all to be kind – but he's just…odd. Even for her family.

Lori is trying to be friendly to him though, he's not the first foster kid to live with them and he wouldn't be the first to stay so it's possible this kid is going to be permanent, but he makes it so _hard_. He avoids eye contact when she starts up conversations, his answers are as short as he can make them and he never stands too close to any of them.

When her parents mentioned that they were bringing in a new child, it wasn't a surprise. Kids have come, kids have gone, kids have stayed, their family has included more than who currently lives there. But to bring home a _boy_? That was a shocker.

Everyone had been so excited about the change, all foster kids had been girls until now. Lana was so excited for a boy to play in the mud with her, Lynn wanted someone as in to sports as she is, Luna wanted a music enthusiast like herself. Lori had thought her dad would be the most excited since he would finally have another guy around the house.

But mom and dad settled them all down and explained oh so secretly that the boy was likely to be a challenge, even for the Loud family. His social worker had specifically asked for a female-dominated family. No family matched that description better and hearing that his name started with an L officiated that Lincoln would be the newest member of the Loud family.

Being the oldest, Lori knows she is responsible for helping out with her siblings. Her parents make sure she still has her own individual life – friends, Bobby, extracurricular activities – but it's not easy for them to manage a house with 10…er, _11_ kids.

So mom and dad gave her bits and pieces of Lincoln's backstory. His biological parents were unable to care for him, relatives took him in for a while but were found… _unsuitable_ by the state. His last home was unable to make progress with him and gave him up in the hopes that another family could help more.

Having siblings who stayed in multiple homes before permanently residing with them, Lori could imagine what the kid had been through. Her parents warned her that he would be irritable, quiet and hard to connect with.

"We've never had a child quite like this before, honey. We're not going to put that burden on you, but we will need more help with your siblings."

"That's right, Lori," Dad had said, patting his wife's hand. "We've talked to Leni and Luna about stepping up with their responsibilities as well."

She had leaned back on the couch and inhaled calmly. "How long do you think he'll stay with us?"

"Well, it depends on how well he does here. They've never tried Lincoln in a house with so many girls before. Mrs. Johnson – do you remember Mrs. Johnson from when Luan came to us? – She's Lincoln's social worker as well! She has high hopes that being around women will help put him at ease."

Lori had snorted. "Some of us literally don't even act like girls though."

"Lincoln's troubling experiences have all been with men. It's likely he see men as a…threat. We're testing how he does in an environment without them, he may feel safer with us."

Lori's heart had sank at those words. He sees men as a threat? That could only mean this kid had lived a terrible life so far. And the fact that there was only a chance that he would feel safe with them…

Crud.

Leni and Luna had met him first. Their parents had considered taking the oldest two, but didn't think Luna would be able to watch 7 kids on her own yet, so Lori had stayed behind and put her rules in place. It was extra hard to keep everyone still and quiet with the excitement running around. When they returned, Leni and Luna were bombarded with questions.

"What's he like?"

"What's his favorite sport?"

"What does he look like?"

"Is he nice?"

"Will he be a good brother?"

"Relax little dudes!" Luna had replied, a forced smile on her face. "Lincoln was…uh, interesting, very quiet little guy. Didn't say a whole lot, but I'm sure we can liven him up!"

"He was born in winter!" Leni had shouted.

"Huh? When did he mention that?"

"He didn't, but his hair is like snow!"

"Riiiiight, Lincoln has this totally white hair, very cool looking. But you gotta listen to mom and dad about not rushing at him. We're a big family and he's a nervous dude, he needs time to open up to all of us. Let him have his space for a few days, then you can introduce him to the chaos." Luna winked at the twins.

When the social worker showed up with Lincoln a few days later, Lori knew she would be the last to meet him. Mom and dad made them all stay upstairs, then called them all down two at a time. Leni and Luna went down first, in the hopes that familiar faces would put him at ease. After a few minutes downstairs, mom and dad called for the next two. Lori pushed Lana and Lola out of the door since they were the hardest to keep in the room. Lana rushed past the stairs, falling down the last steps, while her twin descended the stairs in a grand fashion, announcing herself as 'Lady Lola' to everyone in the living room.

After so long, the next two were called. Although Luan and Lynn were both clearly excited, they let the younger Lucy and Lisa downstairs next. The goth and the geek hid their excitement pretty well, but it was obvious to the older girls that they were anxious to meet the newest addition to the house. Plus, they seemed like a calm and collected pair to send down after the twins.

Luan was equally eager to meet Lincoln as she was to see Mrs. Johnson again. She waited until she and Lynn – who paced impatiently around the room – were called down, leaving just Lori and Lily upstairs until they too were shouted for.

Lori took a deep breath and grabbed Lily. She took the steps one at a time, suppressing the urge to run down and meet her new brother. As she got lower, Lori could see a tuft of snow white hair. Another step and she could see exhausted eyes and teeth gnawing on a lip. Another and she saw scrawny arms wrapped around legs that were pulled up to his chest against a gaudy orange shirt. Her sisters were spread around the room, watching Lori to see her reaction.

"Lincoln, this our oldest and our youngest, Lori and Lily, respectively."

Lori handed her sister to her father and stepped up to Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln, it's nice to meet you," she stretched her hand and smiled broadly at the nervous boy. He gave her hand a wary glance, looked at Mrs. Johnson beside him, and after a moment's hesitation, reached for her hand. His was calloused and gritty next to hers and his torn nails were bitten down to expose the pink skin beneath them.

"Hi," he had mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

Lily cooed from her father's arms and stretched towards the newcomers. Lincoln looked up at her and smiled slightly before looking back at the woman beside him. She smiled encouragingly at him and he looked back to Lori, at a loss of what to say.

"Um, again, I'm Lori. I'm 17, so I'm the oldest here. If you need help with literally anything, you can come talk to me," she gave another smile and Lincoln nodded.

How her sisters had taken so much time introducing themselves and getting to know this kid was beyond her. She wasn't even sure what his voice sounded like!

Of course, that was all last week. Lincoln has been with them for a few days now and Lori still forgets what he sounds like with how silent he is. Lincoln spends most of his time locked away in his room (which originally was a large hall closet). Her siblings are just convinced that they need to be around him more for Lincoln to warm up to them. Lana asks him daily to make mud pies with her while Lucy is constantly reading him her old poems.

Lori watches from afar and knows Luna and Luan do too. They can see he is uncomfortable and are keeping their distance as to not over-stimulate him in such a new environment. Lori knows that they all want to meet the kid who is their brother now, but are wary with how he reacts to everyone else. Even Lynn is holding back and not demanding Lincoln to play something with her every hour. Leni is completely oblivious that Lincoln is uncomfortable with anything, asking why he looks so different on the penny and what kind of bleach does he use for his hair.

So far, he hasn't refused anything. Lily tugs at his hair and he grimaces, but doesn't pull away. He answers all of Lola's requests with stutters and quietly listens as Lisa explains her experiments to him.

Dinners are awkward at best. Mom and dad offered to let Lincoln sit at either table, but after a private conversation, he eats by himself at a later time and stoically sits in the living room. Lori suspects her parents sit with him and chat while he eats on his own time; Lincoln is still warming up to them too.

Lori has tried to talk to him, but gets very little in responses. Lincoln constantly stares at the floor while he answers. His favorite subject is English. He does not have a favorite show. No, he does not play an instrument (poor Luna). No, he does not play sports (poor Lynn). He likes the color orange. He does not have a favorite food.

He seems happy with his closet of a room. He never eats with all of them. He won't be alone with her dad. His eyes are constantly shifting and he never seems to speak.

Lincoln is definitely weird.

And Lori is afraid of why.

* * *

I haven't watched all the episodes of Loud House yet, but I'm getting there. Lori may seem OOC, but this is a different story and a different life, so she's going to be different herself.

I don't exactly have a plot for this, it'll probably just be a bunch of one-shots around foster-child!Lincoln living with the Louds.


	2. Lana

Lincoln sleeps a lot, way more than mom and dad ever let them sleep! Or, at least, Lana thinks he's sleeping. She's not sure what else Lincoln could be doing in such a small bedroom, he didn't come with any toys or games, just a little suitcase of clothes.

But he's _always_ in his room and that's not fair! Lana has been waiting way too long to have a brother in the house! Besides, she and Lola were fostered too, the family warmed up to them right away!

Mom and Dad had sat she and her twin down and explained it was _different_. The twins were so young when they came to the home, they lived here more than half of their lives now. Even though she tried, Lana doesn't remember much of her life before they found home.

But if she could just talk to Lincoln, she could tell him there was nothing to worry about! Everyone was annoying, but nice. They weren't mean or anything to be scared of.

Mom and Dad said the girls had to let Lincoln come to them, they couldn't just jump on him.

So Lana waited almost a full week (her parents should be proud!) before she went to Lincoln.

He opens his door and looks down at her and...isn't Lincoln almost 11, like Lynn? He isn't as tall as Lynn, he isn't much taller than Lana, which, she decides, is a good thing.

"Hi Lincoln!" She almost yells. Lana knows she should be quiet but it's hard with how excited she is. "Wanna come outside with me? We can mud wrestle!"

"Uhhh," he speaks much softer than she does and looks around his room before answering. "Sure."

Lana grins up at him, toothless and wide, and Lincoln gives a small smile back after a moment.

Lana reaches out to snatch his hand and pulls him out of the closet - err, his room. Her hand almost circles his whole wrist, but Lana doesn't notice because she is far too excited.

They dash down the steps, Lana leading the way and Lincoln putting up no resistance. Lori stares at them instead of her phone, but doesn't stop them, while Mom and Dad smile hesitantly.

Outside, Lana throws her shoes off, wiggles her toes in the grass and dirt and feels the sun on her skin. For as long as Lincoln has been living with them, Lana doesn't think he's ever explored their yard. He doesn't really go anywhere in the house.

Unfortunately, the neighborhood had been cursed with beautiful, sunny weather the past week, not a rain cloud in the sky, so there's no mud to wrestle in. That's okay, Lana decides, she and her new brother can do something else.

"Wanna dig for bugs?"

Lincoln gives her an odd look, one Lana is very familiar with, but sits down in the grass with her, kneeling so softly that he jeans hardly leave an imprint. Lana gives him a wide, toothless grin before ripping out some grass and shoveling the dirt with her hands. After a moment, she doesn't see a second pair of hands assisting her, Lana looks up and freezes. Lincoln is nearly as white as his hair, teeth chewing on his lip as if it were bubblegum. He's not facing her, just looking over his shoulder at the house.

"Lincoln?"

He whips back to her, eyes wide. "Are...are we allowed to- to do this?"

Lana tilts her head. "Do what?"

"Ruin the yard?"

She looks around the yard and wonders if Lincoln needs glasses like Lisa does. The yard is already messy. She and Charles have already dug holes everywhere they could. There are still tire marks from when Leni drove the car through the yard instead instead of up the driveway. A handful of Lisa's experiments have left their marks while Lynn's equipment was never put away where it was suppose to go.

"Sure we are. Most of like to play outside." Lana doesn't understand why Lincoln is so nervous, but it's making her nervous too. "No one cares."

"But it might be- be different if I- I do it."

That doesn't make any sense. "Why?"

"Because I'm... I'm not part of the family."

His voice isn't sad or soft, but the way he says it upsets Lana in ways she doesn't understand. Mom and Dad never treated her or Lola different. Luan either. None of the other kids they fostered either. Why did Lincoln think he would be treated differently?

"Mom and dad aren't like that." Lana crosses her arms and scowls. "They're fair to everyone."

Lincoln blinks at her and decidedly changes his mind. "Okay. Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry."

Lana uncrosses her arms and stops her pout. Lincoln sounded... almost scared. But that didn't make sense. He was older than her, bigger too. Why would he be afraid of her?

She looks at their house again, Lori is leaning against the window in their sight, but too distracted by her phone to notice anything going on outside. Lana wonders if it's better to just go back inside, she's suddenly very uncomfortable and Lincoln is too.

No. Lana Loud has waited too long to have a brother. She will not give up on him after one awkward moment.

Some wiggling movements in her shallow hole catch Lana's eye. Perfect!

"Here!" She reaches down and scoops up a some roly polies with one hand and reaches for Lincoln with the other. He doesn't fight her or pull away, just allows her to guide his hand wherever she wants it. Lana dumps some of the small bugs into her foster brother's hand, keeping some for herself. She rests their palms next to each other so they can both watch the creatures uncurl and crawl around once more.

"There are roly polies," Lana explains with a grin, "but Lisa calls them armondi- wait, no. Armadili-. Arma...something. I forget. But she's says they're not bugs, they're crust-a-ceans." Lana sounds the word out as best she can and thinks Lisa would be proud of her. "And they eat their own poop!"

Lincoln gives something that might be a laugh and Lana grins. The two of them watch the bugs squirm around in their hands, uncurling and moving around excitedly.

"These are cool," Lincoln says softly, as if he doesn't want the bugs to overhear him. "Thank you, Lana."

She smiles and then pauses. "Haven't you ever seen a roly poly, Lincoln?"

He looks up at her quickly before looking away, fascinated with the bugs roaming his hand. Lana is so glad he doesn't freak out like Leni and Lola did. He seems actually interested in the bugs, in what she has to say and show. "I don't think I have. At least, never up close like this."

"Here." Lana wiggles her fingers for Lincoln to give her back the bugs. "I'll put them all in my pocket." She touches her denim overalls as if to prove it and Lincoln carefully pours the roly polies back into her palm. He draws his hand away, but Lana grabs him again and brings his hand close to her face, even closer than she brought the bugs. "Woah! Where did you get these scars?"

She can feel Lincoln stiffen immediately. His wrist is strained and hand curled. Lana looks up at him, but he's not looking back; instead, Lincoln is staring at his own hand, seeing the scars on his knuckles and fingers only, as if he forgets Lana is even there.

There are little healed cuts on his knuckles and some raised skin that looks like burns and are those teeth marks? Of course, she and Lola fight sometimes, and it's hard to bite with so many teeth missing, but they've never left scars with their mouths. They've never left scars at all. You're not suppose to scar people. You're not suppose to have as many scars as Lincoln does.

Lincoln gently tugs his hand back, even though he is clearly uncomfortable. Lana guesses if she wanted to stare at his hand some more, all she has to do is grab it back, but she doesn't want to test it out.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't look at her. He just tucks his hands under his legs and breathes shakily.

All Lana does is stare at him. She's suddenly very uncomfortable with Lincoln again and she think she should feel bad for that feeling. She doesn't know what to say or what to do, but anything would feel wrong right now. He seems very sad and lost and she doesn't know how to make him feel better. Lana pushes back on her haunches and stays silent. What's the nicest way to ask Lincoln to go back inside?

"Hey, guys?" Lori's voice sounds as shaky as Lana feels. "How about you come in and wash up? We're having dinner soon."

Lana nods, still quiet and pushes herself up immediately. Lincoln follows slowly behind her. Lori gives them both an odd look as they pass her, but doesn't say anything.

At dinner, Lana doesn't fling her food like usual. The table may be loud and disruptive, but Lana sits beside her twin and is grateful for the familiar presence of her other half. She whispers to Lola to eat quickly so that they can go upstairs, but Lana doesn't say anything more. It doesn't feel right to talk to anyone about what happened with Lincoln, it almost feels like a secret. But she tells Lola everything (even if she is a snitch) and Lana needs help figuring Lincoln out and there's no one she trusts more than her twin.

* * *

 _Ah, ending this was weird and funny. I tried for a while but nothing came to me. I have to work on concluding things better._

 _Anywho, I originally planned for Lana's piece to be sweet and a scene of bonding, but it just kind of fluctuated between fluffy and dark. It can't be too easy too quick, right? I tried to keep the writing simple for a 5 year old and I think I did that well._

 _Let me know what you'd like to see with the other girls!_


End file.
